Where's my Mate?
by orchidluv
Summary: Emmett is tired of being alone, surrounded by mated couples. If only he could find his happily ever after. Emmett/OC Request story. Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please. AU
1. One

**No copyright intended. I do not own any recognizable entities herein. This is an AU Twific. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **This is my first ever request and I've gotta say, I'm truly freaking honored to be asked!**

 ** _RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT. 18 and older only please!_**

 **This is a Emmett/OC story**

 **Prompt: Emmett was never Rosalie's mate. She is with someone else. The OC could be a shapeshifter and Sam's cousin. She could've shifted just after Leah and Seth did maybe. Also she could be of Chinese descent and she can also be portrayed by Malese Jow. When it's set is up to you.**

 **For you: FeralG3 I hope you enjoy it...I've gotta admit, I'm on pins and needles hoping I've done this justice.**

I should be used to this by now, right? Everyone's got a mate but me. Odd man out. Currently kicked out of our humble abode, my brother and I are on a trip to Canada to find the biggest bear before they go into hibernation.

"See that one there?" Edward points just before he takes off.

Asshole.

His laugh to my thoughts alerts the bear to his presence and I race ahead of him, throwing my fist out to the side and pounding him into a tree trunk when I pass him. Like the Hulk in that one movie. Now I'm the one who's laughing.

And I caught the biggest bear.

After our hunt, we're heading back toward Forks at a slow pace when Edward breaks the silence. "So, do you mind if I head back a bit faster?" Edward asked almost timidly. Bella is on a plane back from Italy. She was on assignment for the Volturi otherwise I would be alone because he would be wrapped up in her newly strengthened arms.

Rolling my eyes, I shoved at his arm and he scowled playfully. "Go for it dude but when your ears bleed, don't come crying to me."

He chuckled. "I'll make theirs bleed in retaliation. She'll be home in…" He looked up to the star riddled sky. "two hours and thirteen minutes." His wistful voice was sickening. He missed his mate every time she had to go on assignment. It was punishment for not being changed by graduation since Eddie tried to put it off until they were married. Bella didn't want to get married. Push came to shove and the Volturi intervened a year ago and his mate was a guard member for a century.

Whatever, at least he had a mate. I kicked the ground as he readied himself to shove off the ball of his foot toward home. Pausing, he turned to me. "You'll find her, Emm. She's out there somewhere."

o.O

It's been two damn weeks since my father's funeral and I was still going through his estate. The tiniest house in La Push was stuffed full of antiques and boxes that would literally take me forever to go through! You'd think Paul could help me out? Of course not!

I had half a mind to just toss it all but something told me not to. As I gathered all the dusty boxes from the basement of the small shack I'd just moved into with Paul, I swiped my wrist across my forehead. Jesus, I'm sweating to death down here. Paul was running along with his friends, doing God knows what. He wasn't even mad his dad died...Our dad...I had to remember that.

Mom took off with me, leaving Paulie with our dad when I was just four. Two year old Paul had no idea what was going on but I guess they made something work because they were both still here until Dad died of a heart attack. Too much booze and fried shit. When I had found the obituary in the paper, I'd left a message for mom on the answering machine -she was never home anymore- and drove straight to La Push, Washington. It was a long drive from southern California but it felt so right to be back here.

Like I belonged. My blood sang and my heart pounded as I stepped out of my Jeep and into the cool, misting rain of the Olympic Peninsula.

Two weeks later and here I am, irritated beyond all get out and I just want to scream! Finished with the organization for another day, I stomped up the basement stairs and grabbed a shower to wash the dust and grime off of myself. I dressed in jeans and a tee and pulling my long dark hair out of my face into a ponytail at the back of my head, before slipping on my sneakers and walking a few doors down to Mrs. Clearwater's house.

Her boyfriend, Charlie was there and I greeted him as he looked up from the paper. He had grey streaks on the sides of his head and crows feet when he smiled. His smile never reached his eyes though unless Sue was around. His daughter, Bella had been taken from him almost a year ago. The search went on for a long time but even after the state presumed she was dead, Charlie refused to give up. I admired his strength but I pitied him. He was going to work himself to death.

Seth and I were going to go for a job today. We were hoping to stay on the rez and find work but there weren't many choices other than the diner or bookwork at the community center. It was odd to me because my cousin, Sam had forbid Seth from going anywhere near Forks but the second I said I was going to look for a job -voila- Seth needed one too.

Just chalking it up to one more odd occurrence in La Push!

"You ready?" I asked as I opened the door unexpectedly to Seth's room, hoping to scare him.

Instead of a shriek, I was met with a dimpled grin and a wave as he stood from his desk chair. "Sure am, Kris." He mock punched my shoulder but damn, it still hurt like a bitch. I rubbed my arm and his eyes widened, looking panicked. "That hurt? Oh shit, I'm sorry!"

Seth is scared to death of Paul, with good reason of course but sheesh. "He'll never know. Chill out and let's go. It didn't hurt that bad." He didn't look reassured in the least and kept his distance from me as we went out to his Chevy truck and drove off. The rusty red beast roared loudly, the fan making it sound like it would take off in flight if he revved the engine too much. Charlie had gifted it to him after his daughter had been determined dead telling the boy he wanted to keep it in the family. Seth took such good care of the truck it was almost sickening in a very sweet way.

After spending the day applying to every place in Forks and La Push, Seth scrunching his nose up every now and then, we headed back home. I walked into the Clearwaters house to greet Sue since she hadn't been home earlier and Seth flopped down on the couch, muttering under his breath. Leah slammed the door to her bedroom as she exited and stormed through the living room, glaring at me the whole way. I rolled my eyes but when she let her shoulder slam into mine, I twisted around and followed her out the door.

"What the fuck is your problem, Leah? What'd I ever do to you, anyway?" I demanded as I stormed after her trying to keep my voice down from her mother until we were out of earshot. She kept her back rigid but she stopped, facing the forest. "You're always running away when I'm around. What's the fucking problem?" I continued walking toward her even as Seth came running from the house, yelling after me.

"Leave her alone, Kris. Trust me it's just easier to ignore her." He tried to reason with me as he caught up to me.

Both of the Clearwater children towered over my 5'5 and I glared up at Leah, sweat beading on my forehead. I squinted my eyes at her and she stared at me, trying to intimidate me. "I asked you a fucking question, Clearwater. Not getting laid enough or what?" I poked her in the chest with my finger.

The longer she glared at me the more angry I got. She'd been doing this ever since I'd arrived and I was just sick of it. Between going through everything at Dad's without help, Paul disappearing as if he can't stand me but Seth acting like he can't even joke around without fear of my brother beating his ass, and Leah! Leah pulling this stupid ass bullshit.

"Are you fucking stupid, girl?" I taunted. I got my temper from my brother and we both got it from our father. My whole body trembled in anger.

Leah's top lip pulled over her teeth in an odd animal-like snarl and the sound that accompanied that movement definitely sent fear into me but I held my ground.

"Fucking weirdo." I muttered at length as I narrowed my eyes further. I couldn't help the anger I felt. She didn't deserve the taunting or my swearing. She hadn't really done anything except leave whenever I was around and glare at me but it was sending me over the edge after everything else built up. "You seriously have nothing to say?"

"Look here, you fucking gook. Get the fuck out of my way before I chew up your insides and spit them on your corpse."

"Leah!" Seth cried with angry indignance while my eyes widened.

"Got the wrong fucking race there, asshole. I'm Chinese. Barely! I'm more Quileute than anything." My chest was rumbling with rage as my voice got louder and deeper. I couldn't believe she went there. "Want me to call you an indian, you racist bitch? Fuck you!" I slapped her across her face as my eyes teared up in my frustration. Her face registered shock for just a moment before her scowl deepened and she stalked forward. My body was practically blurring as she shoved me into the woods, through the thick brush at the treeline.

Seth scrambled after us and then disappeared into the thick of the trees. Leah kept shoving me with a scowl on her face and her teeth bared but she didn't say anything else. God, I wanted to rip her face off and that scowl with it. What the hell was her problem? I hadn't done a fucking thing to her!

What is going on? My body feels like it's on fucking fire. Leah shoved me again and I swore I heard a howl before suddenly I bent forward, a burning pain running down my spine and through my pelvic region, gasping for breath, my teeth clenched tightly as I groaned long and loud. My eyes closed and I screamed out in pain as my face hit the bracken. When I opened my eyes, I looked all around, my eyes rolling before I settled on the strangest image.

 _Jesus H. Christ, I have paws!_

o.O

"Smell that, Alice?" I asked the little pixie as we walked through the park in Forks. It was a perfectly cloudy day and there was nothing else to do. I sniffed the air and though the scent was tinged with mutt from the reservation, it smelled like…"Oh it smells like heaven." I sighed.

Alice giggled at me and I shoved her with an flat palm, watching with satisfaction as she stumbled sideways a few steps before righting herself with a glare. "You should stop shoving people, Emmett. One day you'll shove the wrong person." She warned.

Rolling my big golden eyes, I gave her my dimples and heartstopping grin. "Never met anyone to match me before, lil sis. Not even that Felix fucker." I said smugly while I bulged my biceps in her direction.

Alice hummed and nodded her head but she didn't look convinced as she let a small smirk play on her lips.

"What do you know?" I asked, stopping beside her and pulling her to a stop with me.

She pulled her gray coat around her shoulders tighter as humans walked by, pretending to be cold as we stood on the sidewalk by a bench. She smiled wickedly at me, eyes that matched mine sparkling with mischief. "I'm not telling!" She sang before she spun around and walked a fast pace back toward our car. She had driven us in town to drop something off at the post office and insisted we walk around the park. We stopped by the Bella Swan memorial that had been erected in the cemetery and paid our 'respects' in full view of the public. It was something we always did when we came through town. Eddie was hardly ever seen in Forks anymore, seemingly still mourning the loss of his girlfriend who had died tragically in a car crash.

I assumed she'd had something up her sleeve but nothing out of the ordinary happened. Still, she was always a cryptic little thing. Got on everyone's nerves, honestly.

"You will too tell me! Alice, get back here!" I called after her as I 'chased her' through the street and to the car. Her wicked grin never left her face as she ducked into the passenger seat. I sighed, catching the heavenly scent one last time and storing it away in my mind for later contemplation before getting in the car and driving away back to the house.


	2. Two

The pack and I raced through the La Push forest, pushing ourselves harder than ever as we chased down a nomad vampire. He'd killed four humans in the last three days and we had finally created a reverse pyramid formation to corner the leech against the rockface on First beach before he could jump into the ocean.

Leah and I led the pack, being the fastest and we were a blur of gray and black as we darted around tree trunks and through the brush before our paws sprayed beach sand behind us.

 _Don't let him get away!_

 _You think I'm an idiot, Paul?_

 _Fuck off, Kris_.

I snapped at his leg as he came barreling into view and he lunged at me.

 _Enough, you two!_ Jacob's command flowed through our veins and we had no choice but to focus. _Damn right you need to focus! We've almost got him. Pay attention. Leah, duck behind that bush and stay low until Sam and I flush him to you. Kris will have your back. Paul! You will have your sister's back!_

 _She's not my fucking sister._

I had to admit, that stung. Paul didn't see me as his sister because he didn't remember me and he'd hated our mother for leaving. Mia Lang Lahote was named after her grandmother and I was named after her grandfather, Kristian Lahote. She hated the legends, the stories, the bonfires, and the Quileute traditions in general. She'd married Gene Lahote on a whim to piss off her parents and only stayed with him out of duty. Mom swears she tried to do right by him but by the time Paul toddled around she just couldn't stand the life she was living. She whisked me away to southern Cali where she brought me up on traditional Chinese ways instead.

The vampire, eyes filled with fresh blood and a strange purple spiked haircut, was backed into the cliff face, baring his teeth and hissing venom at us. The pack started the plan in place with Sam's large black wolf and Jacob's larger russet wolf pushing into the vamp. Paul, Jared, and Seth were filling in the gaps and the only place the vampire had to go was right into Leah's jaws where she lied in wait impatiently. I was crouched behind her, my black fur brushing the leaves and bracken as I breathed as shallow and as little as possible. No doubt the leech could hear our heartbeats but in his wild eyed panic, he didn't seem to be paying much attention to that.

The pyramid worked perfectly and Leah chomped his skinny little neck right off his shoulders before he could scream. We all leapt into action, getting our muzzles on a piece of the bleach scented filth and before long, a hazy purple smoke was filtering up into the gray clouds as we celebrated our kill.

o.O

"I thought they were going to let us know if they had visitors?" Bella asked. She had her long hair pulled away from her face and she sat perched on the arm of the chair Edward lounged in while he played with her fingers.

Carlisle set the phone down he'd been using and turned to Bella. "You know how honorable they are, my dear. They wanted to do it themselves. I'm sure if they had more trouble than they did, they would have contacted us."

Rosalie snorted and her mate, Ray snickered as she brushed his dark hair off of his forehead. He was laying on her thighs while she sat on the chaise lounge across from Edward and Bella. Dude looked like the guy straight from Supernatural and I picked on him every second I could. His brown hair was a perfect match, including his straight jaw and long nose. I suppose he was a good match for Rose though. They were both obsessed with their looks.

"In any case, they've taken care of the problem and they've neither seen or scented a mate. Let's hope that's the end of it." Carlisle stated.

Damn dogs were always taking away my fun. All I wanted was a little fight. Just a tussle! It didn't matter to me if it was to the death or just a quick beat down but no. Even Paul Lahote, the resident hothead wouldn't fight me. Fucking pansy. We all hung around doing our own thing for the rest of the day. The couples all ended up in their bedrooms together and this time I didn't have Eddie to go off with because Bella wasn't due back in Italy for another three weeks. They should have punished Edward harder for but Bella would've been a martyr there too. She took his punishment as her own because her shield was more valuable than Eddie's telepathy, joining the guard and completing whatever assignment they sent her on. She was their beck-and-call girl. At least if Eddie had been the one leaving all the time I could have fun with Bella. She liked to prank as much as I did.

So, once again kicked out of the house, I started running blindly through the forest, wracking my brain for something to do. I didn't need to hunt, I didn't have anyone to talk to, and I had no idea what to do with myself. Existence was boring without a companion. Maybe, just maybe I could find myself a tasty little morsel to join me in some temporary fun. As soon as that thought hit me, I veered back toward the house, changed into something more outing suitable while trying my best to ignore the lustful noises throughout, and hopped into my Rubicon.

o.O

Jake had given us the night off, stating that he and Sam would watch over the rez so we could all go out and take a load off. It'd been a long few months since I'd burst into a wolf and my entire life had changed. Learning the real reason why Paul avoided me cut me deep but at least now I knew. Leah was adamant that he would come around eventually but I had lots of doubts about that.

I dressed myself in my best black top and a pair of black skinny jeans with lace on the sides of my calves and a pair of ankle booties with fat heels. My dark hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and I put on some mascara and eyeliner. Leah smacked my ass on the way out the door of our shared apartment and I laughed.

We'd come a long way since she'd pissed me off to the point of shifting. Sam suspected I'd have the gene since Leah shifted so he ordered her to be a complete bitch to me. He figured that he would give it a few weeks and if I didn't get angry enough to shift or did get angry enough but didn't shift, then he would release Leah from the command. When I stopped freaking out that I had paws, Leah had been so remorseful that I could feel it clouding my emotions as if it were my own.

That was another thing that had been crazy. The pack mind. Letting everyone see my absolute private thoughts? I had hated shifting just because of that. Then to learn about vampires and the truth about Bella, imprinting and not aging. It was all so much to take in. I couldn't believe that Charlie didn't know the truth about the wolves yet let alone that his daughter was literally living in the same town he was. I understood the need for secrecy though. I hadn't met the Cullen Coven yet but we were going to have a meeting with them later this week.

The vampires were planning on picking up roots and heading off to the next town as they'd been in Forks going on five years. Jake wanted to readjust the treaty to incorporate Bella's name and to introduce me to their scents should I ever come across them anytime soon or in the future.

But tonight…

Tonight was all about celebrating and cutting loose. I followed Leah out of the apartment and we took my Jeep to Quil's where we picked up him, Embry and Seth up before taking off to Port Angeles for the evening.


	3. Three

All eyes had been on me for the last hour, though people really tried to make it subtle.

It wasn't.

So, here I was sitting in a bar that was filled with cigarette smoke and the stench of alcohol, people watching. I was sipping a Jack Daniel's Whiskey and just waiting to find a human that appealed to me in the slightest.

It was hard.

Except it wasn't. That was the whole problem. Ever since I caught the scent in town with Alice a few months ago, nothing has done it for me. I've been trying, trust me. Little Emmett just wasn't cooperating.

The scent -a heady mix of honeysuckle and mint- was the only thing I could concentrate on. If only I had a face to go with that luscious scent then I would know what I was looking for.

A few females caught my eye but they didn't hold it for long. A wisp of long dark hair, a subtle curve of wide hips, full pouty lips...But once I got the full view of each female, the image was ruined and I was left three glasses of whiskey in and no better off.

Until _she_ walked in.

o.O

Entering One Eyed Pete's bar and finding a tall bar table to set our purses down, our noses were on alert. We'd smelled the leech the moment we stepped through the door but Jared quietly pointed out that it was a Cullen. I wondered if that was why the smell didn't sting my nostrils. We ignored it and Leah and I made a beeline for the karaoke booth where we started flipping through the song list and choosing what we wanted to sing. We warned the dude not to pick us until he'd seen us with at least three shots each and he'd laughed. My eyes drifted around the bar but I caught myself in time. I didn't want to see the leech.

Embry immediately pulled Leah up to the bar to get some drinks for everyone while the rest of us gathered around, chatting it up and laughing. We played a couple rounds of pool and danced to the songs on the jukebox, just enjoying ourselves.

"Kris!" The karaoke dj called my name and I sang my song pick from Halestorm, belting out the lyrics of It's Not You for all I was worth. The back of my shirt was sweaty and little strands of hair stuck to my face but I felt good. The booze was coursing through my veins and made me feel sexy and loose. Like I could do anything in the world. I kept my eyes closed and moved with the microphone as I sang.

Leah was up next and she sang some terribly off key version of Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. We all hooted and hollered for her anyway as she swayed her long, lean body to the beat. Her red blouse was damp with sweat also and I went up to the bar intending to grab another drink and ask if we could open the front door to let some cool air in.

I didn't get that far.

Halfway between our occupied table and the bar, a large bloodsucker stood in my way with an easy stance, a whiskey in his hand. I scowled at the amber colored liquid, refusing to look up any further.

"Since when do leeches drink?" I said quietly under the din of the bar noise. The jukebox was blaring and the patrons were all chatting loudly, laughter ringing through the small establishment.

The glass dropped from the pale hand that was wrapped around it, landing on the floor and shattering. A few humans looked over but went back to what they were doing quickly, however I felt the presence of my pack behind me. Looking up at the leech with a satisfied smirk, my eyes connected with amber gold, the color matching the whiskey almost perfectly and the smirk died on my lips.

o.O

Jesus Criminy, she is the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on and Little Emmett was no longer having an issue. Dark, almost black hair was wrapped up into a ponytail, the ends looking like curly silk as they waved down the middle of her slender back. Wide hips were encased in skin tight black denim jeans and her feet were in some kind of heeled boots. The skin of the beauty that walked across the bar was a deep tan and I found myself longing to run my fingers over her body.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself mentally to go introduce myself when I had to immediately close off my breathing. The place was swarming with Quileute shifters and when I scanned the bar, my heart plummeted. The beauty was surrounded by them. Was she with one of the males? Was she an imprint?

I spent the next couple of hours watching her and relishing in her voice. She had the most beautiful voice and her face. Oh my God, I wanted to lick every part of her face. Looking as if she was of diluted Chinese descent, she had a large wide smile with straight white teeth and a plump bottom lip. Her beautiful almond shaped eyes were an ethereal pure hazel. I wanted to kiss her dainty little nose. She was an almost exact likeness of Malese Jow, one of my favorite actresses of all time and if I could meet this woman, not just stare, I would be in heaven.

I watched as she interacted with the wolves and determined that if she was dating one of them, that particular one wasn't in attendance. Their stench pervaded my senses and I went to the bar to get another whiskey. Usually I complained that I couldn't get drunk but tonight I was glad for it. I didn't want anything hindering my meeting with this beautiful creature.

Turning around, I was shocked to see that the beauty was heading my way so I figured this was the perfect time to introduce myself. The wolves were all occupied in their conversations or hitting on random humans so this was my time!

She was short, probably about 5'7 compared to my 6'5 and when she stopped abruptly in front of me, her scent surrounded me like a thick blanket and I inhaled it. My mind was in overload...She was the carrier of the honeysuckle mint scent and I wanted to bathe in her, rub my face against hers and wrap her in my arms. It took everything in me to lock my joints and stop breathing before my inner monster took over and grabbed this clueless human from her wolf buddies.

The scowl on her face was adorable as fuck but when those juicy lips parted and she spoke, "Since when did leeches drink?" I dropped my glass in shock, covering the both of our legs in the bitter alcohol. I heard but ignored the pack as they gathered behind the girl and watched with avid fascination as a smirk played at her lips as she dragged her eyes up my body to my face.

The moment her eyes connected with mine, those glowing hazel gems meeting what I was sure to be a darkening ocher, my world did stop.

I had finally died and gone to heaven.


	4. Four

Holy fuck, I imprinted on a bloodsucking tick! That was the first thought that went through my mind. My next thought was no one was taking this man from me, ever. I was instantly aware of my pack behind me, making my hackles rise. I couldn't tear my eyes away from this handsome God in front of me and when one of my packmates tapped on my shoulder, I growled.

"Easy girl, we know what happened. Let's just go back to the table." Embry said quietly. "Hey Emmett. Why don't you join us after you get a new whiskey?" He suggested with a thin smile.

I must have looked panicked because _Emmett_ stepped close and leaned down to me. His lips brushed against the shell of my ear as he spoke, sending a tingling rush down my spine, making me shiver.

"Don't worry, beautiful. I'll be _right_ back."

Wow, he was fantastic from the back too. I stared with my chin in my palm, elbow propped on the table top until Leah shoved my elbow hard and I just barely stopped my face from smacking off the sticky surface.

Scowling at my friend, I whispered harshly. "What the fuck was that for, bitch?" I was more pissed that she'd taken my attention away from those huge muscular thighs and his round ass in those dark jeans he was wearing.

Laughing, not fazed in the least, Leah grinned. "You're staring. What the hell do you think you're doing imprinting on a leech? How the fuck is that supposed to work?" I knew her first question was rhetorical so I completely ignored it.

Rolling my eyes, I gestured to myself. "You think I have any idea? Oh boy." I just thought of something terrible. "Paul's going to be so pissed off." I groaned into my hands. If there was a way to not have to deal with his attitude, I was going to be open to suggestions.

Embry and Quil started laughing while Seth looked a bit pale. "Don't worry about it, Kris. Everything will be fine!" He said, his voice high in his stress. I smiled at him. He was scared to death of Paul.

"Don't worry about Paul, really. He's all talk. I know his thoughts upset you but Jake's been working with him one on one. He's just pissed that he missed so much time with you." Embry comforted as he draped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him.

"Yeah well he's done a swell job of keeping me shoved away." I snarked, bitter about our not so wonderful reunion and subsequent crap he's dished out at me in the following months.

Emmett walked up at that moment and flicked Embry's arm off me. Embry growled and rubbed his wrist. "The fuck you doing, touching my mate?" Emmett snarled quietly as he wrapped his heavy arm around my waist. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself properly before muttonhead did it for me." He jerked his chin at Embry and I smiled at them both. "I'm Emmett." He smiled down at me and I had to tilt my head way back to meet his gorgeous eyes.

A little breathless from his intense gaze, I whispered, "Kristen but everyone calls me Kris." I realized that though I could pinpoint him as a vampire, he didn't have the bleachy sugary sweet stench that the rest of them did. That would make a lot of shit easier for me anyway. His skin wasn't ice cold either. More of a cool draft that felt good on my overheated skin.

I laid my head on his shoulder, relishing in the vibrating electricity that sang in my veins at his touch. His cool fingers caressed my shoulder over my shirt. Emmett handed me a shot glass and I sniffed it. It smelled so good.

"What's this called?" I asked him as I gulped it down quickly, making a face at the burn.

"Polar Bear with honey. It kinda smells like you. Was it good?" He asked.

I nodded and we spent the next hour getting to know each other with my pack. His hands never left my body and my side never parted from his. The God wore a tight white tee under a black leather jacket and dark denim jeans that hugged his body. He was a good head and a half taller than me and his bulk rivaled that of Jacob's who was the biggest member of our pack. The longer we touched, the more I wanted to get him alone. It was strange, I'd never wanted a man so quickly in my entire life. I'd only had sex once, a mistake to get rid of my virginity and I could barely remember what the guy looked like, let alone if it was any good.

Pretty sad that I'm 23 years old and have only been laid once but honestly, I'd never felt the need to. Tonight, however...in the arms of my new mate, I was in a desperate need. I kept sparing glances at Leah and the clock, the table filled with empty or half full drinks, Emmett and back again. Finally, Seth sidled up to us with a cheeky grin.

"You wanna leave." He stated with a tipsy smile as he poked my upper arm.

I grinned at him. Even for a wolf the boy was a lightweight. "I do want to leave." Turning my attention to the rest of the group, I checked, "Will that bug you? Can you tell Jake that I'll be back on the rez by morning?"

"Dude, you can't just take off without protection. Jake will flip a lid." Quil pointed out and he was right but this was different. Emmett is my imprint and under pack law, Jake cannot stop me from being near him.

"Tell him I've got my cell phone and show him what happened here. I won't be far. Forks?" I asked Emmett. He nodded. "See? Close to home." I handed Leah my keys, preferring that she over anyone else drive my baby.

"I've got the perfect place to go." Emmett suggested as he helped me climb into the seat of his Rubicon. I loved that he owned a Jeep as well.

On the drive, I started getting nervous which unfortunately could be heard in my heartbeat. He didn't know that I was part of the pack. Just that I knew of its intricacies. He also didn't know that he was my imprint. I hoped it didn't scare him off. We were supposed to be mortal enemies. He looked the picture of ease though I didn't know if that was because he was so good at his facade or if he really was completely comfortable.

"I should probably tell you a little about myself." I started tremulously. I was worried he would think the whole thing was crazy and go find himself a vampire to love on. Emmett hummed and gave me another heart stopping grin, full on dimples on either cheek stared at me and I just about melted. I started slowly, telling him about my ties to La Push, my brother Paul and our rocky relationship, and my upbringing with my mother in SoCal. Emmett listened so intently, like he was really interested in what I had to say and the more I spoke, the more animated I became.

Then it came time to drop the bomb. "And then after being in La Push for two weeks and everything just seemed to go wrong, I got so pissed off. I got into a fight with Leah and exploded into a wolf." He stared at me in disbelief and I chuckled. "What?"

"You can't be a wolf." He muttered, sounding confused.

"Why's that?" I figured this was where he would tell me because if I'm a wolf, we can't be together. The imprint may have just happened but I was sure I would just die.

"You don't smell like one. You can't be a wolf. The wolves smell like hot garbage to us and we smell like sugary bleach to them." He explained calmly. I could tell he didn't believe it at all.

"How long until we're wherever you're taking me?" I tried.

"It's just a little ways longer off the One-oh-One, why?" Emmett maneuvered the Rubicon around a car on the highway.

"I'll show you my wolf. And once you've seen, I have something else to tell you." I said softly with a smile to cover my nerves.


	5. Five

There's an overlook in Forks where you can park your car and look at First beach on the Cullen's side of the boundary. That is where Emmett pulled his slate gray Rubicon and parked. He hopped out of the vehicle and opened my door. I almost blushed at the chivalry of it all, he was so sweet. His eager, golden eyes watched my every move and I felt very self conscious. I wasn't normally self conscious at all. I know I'm a beautiful girl with a toned and muscular body -thanks to the wolf gene and my good health before it- I had wide hips, round ass and firm breasts, my hair was long and shiny and I loved my own large smile.

I'm not vain but I'm not blind either.

The moon was hidden behind thick clouds but I could see perfectly. Thankfully the overlook was deserted and I walked over to the lone boulder that sat near the edge and started to strip my clothes. I'm not shy about my body at all and watching Emmett's eyes darken with desire, I knew I was safe in my confidence.

Sounding a little choked, Emmett said, "What are you doing, Kris?" His eyes were wide as they tracked my hand's movements, slowly taking my black blouse off and setting it on the rock beside me.

"I'm proving to you that I'm a wolf, Emmett." I said matter-of-factly as I stripped my jeans.

His tongue was just about hanging out of his face and I giggled at his expression before turning serious. "Please don't hurt me."

Eyebrows scrunching in adorable confusion, he tilted his head. "Why would I hurt you?"

Pulling off my bra and lying it with my clothes, I spoke unsurely. "You don't believe that I'm a shifter. Maybe it's my skin color, that I'm not full Quileute. Maybe it's because I don't smell different to you." I pulled my black panties down my legs and laid them on the pile as well. "I'm telling you the truth and when I turn into a big black wolf, I don't want you attacking me."

I wasn't sure how much he was listening because his eyes were roaming my body hungrily. My nipples peaked and I felt a tingling in my lower abdomen from the burning look in his eyes. "Promise me you won't attack me, Emmett." I said. "It would be a direct violation of the treaty if you attack me unprovoked." That got his attention, me knowing anything about a treaty.

"You called me a leech earlier." He commented, still looking confused. "Well, not directly but you did, you know what I am."

I nodded. The wind picked up and moved my hair, reminding me that it was held back so I untied the band and set it with my clothes, the black locks falling and fluttering around my shoulders. I smiled widely. "I do know what you are, Emmett and in a moment, you'll believe what I've been trying to tell you."

o.O

Kristen's voice floated over me like the cool breeze and I heard her words but they just didn't make sense to me. I was so thankful that I had a vampire's mind at this moment because to compartmentalize every little thing that was happening right now?

That's a must.

Her dark hair shining even without light, her perky full breasts tipped with rock hard nipples, the junction between her long, long legs...That voice. Jesus God, I could have come every time she spoke my name. A sweet high alto with a husky edge to it.

Suddenly, the beautiful female was gone and in her place was a small black wolf with white accents. The tips of her ears and her toes were white, even the tip of her tail. She looked fucking adorable. Shaking out a mess of thick shining fur, she stared at me, assessing my reaction.

"You weren't lying." I breathed as I continued to stare. "Can you phase back, please?" I really wanted to talk to her.

Naked and pulling on her clothes much to my chagrin, she smiled shakily at me and I smiled widely. "You're so beautiful...in both forms." I said.

"You're not angry?" She questioned.

She told me her fears and I laughed. I was never afraid of anything and this was just one more exciting thing in my life. I felt complete.

"There's something else though." We were sitting on the boulder now, looking out at the ocean over the trees. I loved coming here to see La Push. We weren't allowed across the border so coming to the overlook helped me relax. I'd always liked the beach as a kid and we didn't see it much in Tennessee aside from lakes or ponds.

"You can tell me anything." And it was true even as I said it. I'd found my mate and I wasn't about to let her go. She could sprout fur or wings...Both for all I gave a damn. Not sure what the family was going to say but fuck em.

It's my turn to make some ears bleed!

Sighing heavily, she turned to face me straddling the rock and pulled both of my hands into hers, her delicate little fingers were tracing my knuckles and I reveled in the heat of her hands.

"I've imprinted on you, Emmett. Do you know what that means?" Kris asked quietly as she stared at our hands. Her words made my dead heart stutter.

Lifting my hands, being sure to keep hers around mine, I kissed her knuckles. "Thank God because I recognized you as my mate the second I smelled your scent." I whispered thickly.

Her beautiful hazel eyes filled with a sheen of tears and she blinked them rapidly. "You did?"

Nodding, I bent close to press a kiss to her cheek, lingering for a few moments before moving to her ear. "I did. I never want to let you go."

She tilted her head as I started to drop kisses on her throat and her jaw. She smelled so good. A whimper bubbled up from her lips and I smiled as I pressed another kiss to her cheek, intending to lean back and look into her eyes again. I could get lost in them so easily.

Instead, tiny hands came up and cupped my face, enveloping me in a warmth I felt to my toes. Christ, she was going to be the death of me. Her plump pink lips were centimeters from mine and I held my breath, waiting to see what she would do. When her tongue peeked out and swept across her bottom lip, I was a goner.

I brought her to me fiercely, wrapping her in my arms and slanting my head so that I could deepen the kiss. Thrusting my tongue into her mouth it was my turn to make a noise in the back of my throat. First a moan that developed into a growl. She met and raised my growl with one of her own topped with a louder moan and I had to have her closer. I pulled her onto my lap and pressed her hips into mine where she straddled me, her arms going around my shoulders and her hands diving into my hair.

We kissed and touched for the longest time and when the sun started to rise, I sighed heavily. Kris was draped over me dozing lightly as I stroked my fingers up and down her back. I didn't want to leave her side at all. It made me extremely uneasy. I woke her up before the sun could expose me to the town and we got back into the Jeep so I could drop her off at the treaty line.

"Emmett?" Kris' voice was timid and I looked over to her as I parked on the side of the road just before the boundary line.

I let my knuckles drag softly over her cheek, giving her my full attention.

"Run away with me?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"What?" Was she sure? How could she just leave her pack like that?

Shaking her head, she started rambling. "It was stupid, don't pay any attention to me. I just don't belong in La Push. I thought I did. I always felt something pulling me home but it turns out it was you. I can feel you in here…" She touched her fingertips to her chest and stared into my eyes. "It's you that brought me here and I don't want to be apart from you ever. I'm sorry. It's silly. God I feel like the clingy girlfriend already." She gasped. "Oh Jesus, not that I'm your girlfriend, I didn't mean to presume!"

I cut off her verbal vomit with a laugh and tugged her over the console of the Jeep which she maneuvered like a pro, making me beam at her as my hands spanned her tiny waist. "Yes. Yes, yes yes. Let's do it. We've got phones and forever. Let's go right now. Fuck em all." I said as I kissed her face all over.

Leaning back, she stared into my eyes. "You mean it?" She whispered. She had already admitted to not feeling comfortable and her brother didn't make things any easier. Maybe it was rash, maybe they would regret it but he doubted it. So long as they had each other, the rest of the world could kiss his ass.

"I mean it, Kris. Let's go."

 ** _And they went because 'fuck em all.'_**


	6. Six

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

 **This was going to be an epilogue because I wasn't ready to let these guys go...Kris really grew on me. Welp, surprise! It's a long ass chapter! There's at least like three more chapters after this too. Woo!**

Emmett and Kris were on their way back to La Push after their six month hiatus from life. The pack had been furious, though Sam seemed to understand better than anyone. Emmett had to change their numbers not long after they left since everyone wanted to know what they were doing and when they'd return.

"Give me some damn time with my mate, will you!?" He demanded angrily before smashing his phone to dust.

Kris laid a small tanned hand over his and smiled. "Easy, killer. They're just worried. We did take off on them without any notice. They were bound to get nosey." Though she put up a good front, her heartbeat gave her away. She was terrified about what her brother would do and had been thankful that Jake was reasonable. He gave them six months after a good bit of griping.

"You'll come home after that and let everyone get to know your mate. It's only fair, Kristen." He'd reprimanded and she'd reluctantly agreed.

Why should she get to run away with her mate, shirk her duties and leave the town one man down...woman down...whatever. Leah had been extremely upset. Not that her closest friend imprinted on a vampire but because her closest friend left without a word to anyone. No one knew what had happened to her for three days. It was irresponsible of them and she was sure to get her ass beat for that disrespect.

In her defense though she had been way too wrapped up in Emmett to think of anything other than him. The way his golden eyes glowed as he stared at her intensely, the way his body moved over and in her, his words caressing her while he held her before she drifted off to sleep. Emmett was everything she needed and more.

As Emmett maneuvered the Rubicon through the highway traffic near Seattle, she recalled one of their more intimate moments with a soft smile on her face and her fingers interlaced with his.

 _They'd been settled into the log cabin for about three weeks now, sitting in front of a roaring fire in the stone fireplace. It had taken some time for Emmett to procure the place so they'd been staying in the deep forest of Montana, roughing it. Kris had enjoyed being in her wolf form_.

 _The fireplace crackled and Emmett was fidgeting with his fingers -almost like a nervous tick- which was odd. Emmett had seemed like such a self confident vampire, letting everything slide off his back, not letting anything bother him in the least._

 _She linked their hands together and looked up at him from her place on his chest. "Is everything okay, Emmett? Did something happen at home?" She asked with concern. Maybe something his pseudo-parents had said had him on edge._

 _Emmett seemed to snap out of his daze and stared into her eyes. She watched, fascinated as his eyes seemed to come into focus and a strong sense of determination took over. "Everything's fine, babe." He said with his usual cocky tone, a smirk playing on his lips._

 _She loves that smirk. It did things to her insides...like melting them into a pile of goo._

 _He stood, easing himself out from under her and she settled into the couch with her legs crossed, watching her mate with interest._

 _"It hasn't been very long that we've known each other, Kris and I'm a little nervous right now but there's something I've gotta say." Emmett started. He smoothed his large hand down the buttons of his black denim shirt before hiking up the thighs of his jeans and kneeling in front of her. His eyes were a dark ocher and she just about melted again when he exhaled, the sweet scent of his breath fanning over her face._

 _He held her tiny hands in his much larger ones, staring into her bright hazel eyes. "I knew from the moment I met you that we would be together forever, come hell or high water. You've made my existence these last two months so much better than I ever thought possible." He shifted unnecessarily on his knees and cleared his throat. "I'm not real good with words but…" Rubbing his thumbs over the small bones of her knuckles, he swallowed. "I know I will never love another...will you marry me?" He finished quickly._

 _Kris felt light headed as she'd been holding her breath since he knelt before her. She felt as he slid a cool ring of metal around her left ring finger and finally inhaled sharply through her nose, fluttering her eyes to dispel the liquid forming in them. She stared at the engagement ring and a tear slipped down her cheek. It was a thin platinum band with a small but very expensive diamond._

 _"Emmett...This is beautiful!" She croaked as her eyes met his again. She smiled widely and leaned forward to press her lips to his nose. "Of course I'll marry you! Nothing would make me happier." She whispered, the lump in her throat preventing her from speaking any louder._

 _Without warning, her mate scooped her up and dashed into the bedroom just off the living room, leaving the door wide open for no one was around for miles and miles. He laid her down on the bed and covered her body with his as his mouth fuzed together with her sweet lips. Sweeping his tongue across her lips, his hands started caressing her body over the henley and leggings she wore, causing her to moan into his mouth. The sensation of his cool hands wandering her overheated body had her arching her back, elongating her neck for his lips to attack next. His silky smooth tongue glided over her flesh, leaving a trail of goosebumps in it's wake and she felt his fingers dip into the waistband of her pants._

 _One moment they were pressed together fully clothed, the next -though she remembered every tiny movement- they were naked, pressed together from chest to thighs, his rock hard erection between them._

 _"My beautiful mate." He sighed against her skin as he kissed his way down her body._

 _"Oh Emmett…" She breathed, clenching her fingers in his brown curls as his lips connected with her most sensitive spot. His tongue dipped between her swollen folds and he moaned into her core as he tasted her sweet nectar. She was absolutely dripping for him._

 _Working her into a frenzy with his lips, tongue, and fingers, she orgasmed hard, bucking against his face, her muscular thighs clenching around his head. He chuckled at her, loving the way she reacted to his ministrations. Climbing back up her body, he pushed her down into the mattress and pressed his come covered lips to hers. She eagerly lapped at his mouth, their tongues moving together as one and she keened as he pressed his throbbing cock into her. His hands wound around her body, holding her tightly to him as they undulated against each other._ _Her pulsing core tightened in anxious anticipation of the electric current that she was quickly racing toward, her hands grasping at his body desperately as she moaned and writhed beneath him._

 _"Look at me, Kristen." He demanded roughly as he continued to press into her body. He was nearing his climax and he wanted to watch as her eyes dilated with pleasure._

 _Kris' eyes popped open and dark hazel met black, their bodies colliding almost spastically as they neared the precipice of completion. She arched her back, pressing her breasts into his chest, relishing in his cool skin. He gasped, feeling her inner muscles clench tightly around his engorged cock, milking him and he found his own climax, jettisoning his cool seed deep inside her hot, pulsing core. They both groaned loudly, gripping each other as they panted together, still staring into each other's eyes._

"What in the world are you thinking about over there?" Emmett enquired with a raised eyebrow and a seductive smirk.

She found herself blushing as she realized her arousal permeated the air of the the Jeep. "Um. The night you proposed, actually." She said quietly.

Squeezing her hand, he smiled widely. "Yeah, that was a fantastic night." He reminisced happily.

They were nearing the Forks town line and Kris sent off a text to Jake, telling him that she would be on the rez by that night. The couple was going to the Cullen house first so she could see Emmett off before leaving him for the night. It would be their first night apart in over six months and she was not looking forward to it but she did have a duty to her pack and family. There was a large bonfire to celebrate her return and Jake had a punishment that awaited her for taking off without telling anyone.

She admitted it was disrespectful but on the other hand she was a grown woman. Yes, she had a job -a duty- but just like any job, sometimes people just needed time off. Kris sighed heavily. She'd take her punishment like a she-wolf.

The entire Cullen clan was waiting for them on the porch when they showed up. They hadn't even met Kris yet and they were all anxious. Rosalie and Ray had their arms around each other, completely ignoring the return of their brother and his mate while Alice practically vibrated with excitement and Jasper kept his hand on her shoulder to keep her from launching herself at the wolf. He was afraid it would startle the mutt and she would phase to protect herself. He couldn't have any harm coming to his mate. Bella and Edward were all smiles next to Carlisle and Esme who both had tears in their eyes at their son's return.

Kris kept ahold of Emmett's hand as they walked into the house after being greeted with hugs and welcomings. Bella caught sight of the engagement ring and shoved Emmett in the shoulder roughly, glaring playfully at him. "I can't believe you got engaged without telling us!" She outed him while Kris growled lowly at the female touching and shoving her mate. Bella smiled sweetly at the girl unfazed while the rest of the family ooh'd and aww'd over Kris' ring.

The Cullens fell in love with the wolf quickly and Esme was excited to have a new daughter, even if she did grow fur and smell like a garbage disposal to the rest of the family. Not that the vampires smelled like roses to Kris...In fact, aside from Emmett, the entire family made her nose itch to the point of bleeding. She kept stepping outside to inhale the fresh air so as not to scrunch her nose disrespectfully.

She was deep in thought standing on the rear porch beyond the french doors of the Cullen house when Rosalie came out with her mate, Ray in tow. Ray reminded her of Sam Winchester in the way that he could've been his double. Emmett had told her once that she reminded him of Malese Jow and while she was flattered and perhaps a little jealous of his fascination with the actress, she knew Ray was a better likeness of Sam Winchester than Kris ever would be of Malese.

Rosalie leaned her hip on the railing beside Kris' hand and the shifter had to fight the urge to move away. The blonde vampire smiled softly at her. "Is everything okay, Kris?" She asked.

Looking over to her new family member, she nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay." She said shortly but softly. She didn't want to be rude but the thoughts running through her head were her own.

"Not exactly." Edward said as he came out to join them on the porch. He'd been watching Kris like a hawk for the last half hour and it creeped her out.

"You're the mind reader." She pointed out with a raised eyebrow. Bella's tinkling laugh rang out and she nodded.

"He is. I can help you out with that if you'd like." At Kris' confused look, Bella went on. "I'm a shield. It'd only be temporary but if you've got something on your mind that you don't want my husband to know, feel free to ask. It'd be no trouble at all." The brunette offered and Kris felt touched that she would extend that courtesy to her.

"That's not necessary but thank you." She sighed deeply then turned to look at Rosalie again. "I'm just worried about the pack. Jacob says I need to be punished for taking off like that but I don't see the point. It's not like it'll stop me from doing it again. Not if I could be with my mate to do so." She explained. Her fingers gripped the railing in aggravation as she thought more about her predicament.

Jasper stepped out next and Kris refrained from rolling her eyes. What was the point in getting away from their stench if they were just going to follow her? At least the wind had picked up some and filtered away some of the bleach stink. She blinked her eyes to keep them from watering too thickly. Emmett joined the gang and wrapped his arms around his little mate. She snuggled into him, pressing her nose into his chest and inhaling his scent instead.

The southern bred vampire smirked at her, perhaps knowing what she was doing. "I don't blame you for feeling like you don't need to be punished." He said, understandingly.

Rosalie nodded and hummed. "It's true. You haven't been apart of the pack very long."

When Kris went to point out that it shouldn't matter how long she'd been in the pack but that she had a duty anyway, Edward cut in. "It's your mate. You needed to be with him. It's not like Paul has been very welcoming to you. If he and Sam are the only ones there keeping you around, why should you have to go back?"

He had a point actually. Sure, she didn't want to disrespect her heritage but she didn't ask for this. The only thing she got good out of it really was her mate. Other than that she's got a brother who can't stand her and a pack who doesn't seem to understand the mating pull. Most of them hadn't imprinted so how could they know what the pull was like. Sam seemed the most understanding and though Embry was pretty lenient about it as well, same with Leah and Seth, the rest of them were mostly disgusted. They didn't need to say anything about it aloud when she had permanent access to their thoughts.

Alice flitted up to Jasper's side and wrapped her teeny arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. "You could come with us! We need to move soon anyway, we were going to leave much sooner but we wanted to wait until Emmett came back with you."

"We're off to northern New York, you know. I think you'd like it." Bella said with a smile as Edward took her in his arms.

Kris looked around at what could be her new family. Everyone was so gracious and they seemed to really connect. The gifts she'd heard about from the wolves didn't seem so invasive as they'd made them out to be. She knew Edward was the mind reader and she was sure that would be a hard thing to deal with but maybe she could take Bella's offer into consideration. Jasper was the empath and though sometimes she would like her emotions to be her own, she wasn't sure that it would be so bad to have someone to confide in, should she need someone other than Emmett. Alice could read the future but Kris had heard that with the wolves in the way, everything was muddled and fuzzy. She mustn't be too concerned about it if she was offering for Kris to live with them.

She looked through the glass of the french doors, her eyes finding the antique clock on the mantel above the fireplace. "Crap. I've gotta get going." She said in a rush. She didn't want to upset the pack anymore by being late to the celebration they had planned for her but she would make it a point to let Jake know that alpha or not, he could not keep her there. A thought occurred to her and she turned to Bella with her brows furrowed. Edward's lips quirked up in a half smile.

When Kris paused, Edward nodded in encouragement. Confidence filled her and she looked at Jasper with a raised eyebrow. He just smiled unashamed. "Bella?" She asked, turning to the vampire in question.

Bella turned in Edward's embrace and hummed in acknowledgement. Rushing the words, feeling very awkward for asking despite Jasper's confidence boost, she spoke. "Would your shield protect me from alpha orders?"

Bella looked amused and her large golden eyes darted to Edward's behind her before landing back on Kris. "Yes, absolutely." She said with a nod.

Kris' eyes lit up and she felt like bouncing. If she could keep Jake from forcing her to stay on the rez then she won't feel compelled to do something out of anger. He won't like it, but that'll be just tough cookies for him, huh? "If I'm not around you though, would it continue to be effective?" She asked eagerly.

Bella and Edward chuckled at her enthusiasm and Bella nodded again. "Yes. I am what the Volturi consider a level 5 shield. There are various levels of shield strengths and I am the highest. His own personal shield is only a level 3." She said proudly, straightening her spine a little more as she leaned back in her mate's arms.

Kris grinned. "Could you…?"

Bella interjected before the question could leave her lips. "I can and I've already done it." She said.

Gaping at the powerful vampire, Kris' eyes widened. "That's it? Really? I didn't feel a thing." She exclaimed.

Jasper laughed and pointed at his sister. "Highest level shield." He said in explanation, causing everyone to chuckle lightly.

"Amazing." Kris breathed.

After making out with her mate in the middle of the gravel driveway for way longer than was necessary, Kris finally bid him goodbye and phased after stripping her clothes in the bushes and tying them to her leg.


	7. Seven

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

In no time at all, she phased back just beyond the treeline and dressed quickly. The pack knew she was there of course and gave her the privacy to put her clothes on which she appreciated. She hated having to share a mind with them let alone have them see her body.

Leah ran up to her first with the rest of the pack on her heels and slugged her in the arm roughly before pulling her in for a bone breaking hug. "I missed you, you asshole." She sniffed.

"Missed you too, Leah. Geez lay off." She joked.

"You fucking stink, Kris. Go take a dip in the ocean." Quil complained when he hugged her. She shoved him away with a scowl.

"Go _drown_ in the ocean." She ribbed him.

As much as they pissed her off sometimes, she admitted that she had a good time with them. She would not be forced to stay though. She had thought about moving with the Cullens the entire run back to La Push and had decided to take them up on the offer. The pain of separating from her mate for only a night was already weighing on her chest and she knew she couldn't let him out of her sight for long.

Hell, the pack would be lucky to keep her until the end of the bonfire, let alone all night.

After the initial greetings were out of the way, everyone gathered around and had a few shots of Old Quil's moonshine to celebrate her return. She had a wonderful time and the wolves devoured every bit of food that the imprints had made for the bonfire. Paul steered clear of Kris but she was over feeling hurt by it. It was just how things were. If he didn't want anything to do with her through no fault of her own then so be it.

Jake approached her as the end of the evening fun dwindled down and using a head nod, invited her to walk with him down the pebbled beach. The waves were quiet this night as they lapped at the shore and they walked for over two miles before her alpha finally opened his mouth. She prayed the shield around her mind worked because she could see how tense he was.

"Look, Kris. I don't want to be the guy who demands things of you…" He started before she cut him off.

"Then don't. Jacob, please. He's my mate. Yes, I should have said something or picked up the phone when you called but my mind wasn't on my pack. It was on my imprint. It doesn't matter if you don't like him because of his genetics or whatever they are. What matters is that I got to spend some quality time with my mate." She plead with him.

They stopped and faced each other but while her face was sad and pleading, Jake's was hard and severe. "Kris Lahote. You will listen to me. What you did was disrespectful not only to your tribe but to your family." She wanted to cut him off and exclaim 'what family' but she kept her mouth shut as if she'd been ordered to like he tried when he used that alpha tone on her. She silently rejoiced that Bella's shield was perfectly in tact.

Not noticing her inner musings, Jacob continued lecturing her. "I hate having to use the alpha command on anyone but you left us. You had us all worried and wondering where you were." He started pacing in front of her, running his large hand through his short black hair. "How was I to know that your leech didn't kill you? All we knew was that you went off with him and were on the overlook last. Then you're just gone!" He rampaged angrily, though he did a good job of keeping his voice steady.

She stood there with a stoic mask on her face. She was getting angrier and angrier with every word he said. As if she needed to check in with him. She wasn't his or anyone else's. She was a part of the pack but she was her own person! No one gave a real damn about her. Paul and Sam were her only family left on this reservation and the Clearwaters were her only close friends. Everyone else only tolerated the ' _gook_ '. Her arms trembled in her fury but she stifled it the best she could. She had to keep her head for a little longer. Let him dig his own hole.

"Paul was out of his mind with worry. Don't let him lie to you, Kris. He cares." Jake growled which told Kris the exact opposite. Paul didn't give a shit about her. Her alpha was deliberately manipulating her. She was beginning to understand what drove her mother away all those years ago. "You will not ever do that again. If you want to see your imprint, you will gain permission from me."

Kris' blood was boiling at this point. Who the fuck did he think he was? She felt her limbs shimmer but bit her tongue to calm the phase down, knowing she had to keep her cool. She was still under the 'order' to listen to him. So listen she did.

"We are all disappointed in you, Kristen. As your punishment, you will go without Emmett Cullen for seven days. Do you know what that will do to your body?" He asked as he shook his finger in her face like she was two years old.

Of course she knew what it would do. She would be practically dead and there was no way for Emmett to get close enough to keep that from happening because he wasn't allowed on the reservation! Leah and Seth came running down the beach, apparently having heard Jacob's tirade as he'd raised his voice quite loudly and the waves were too calm to stifle his words.

"Jake, what are you doing? Seven days? It'll kill her!" Seth cried as he wrapped his arms around his packmate's trembling form.

Shaking his head in denial, the alpha growled. "She'll be fine. She needs to learn this lesson. She cannot abandon her pack."

Leah had tears in her eyes as she watched Kris. She just knew what was about to happen. She'd heard of Bella's shield through Jake months ago. She'd boasted about being the best there ever was and right now, Leah could see that Kris was breaking her ties. Jake wasn't helping...he was severing the bond with rusty scissors. Watching as her brother held the trembling wolf, she nodded infinitesimally, letting Kris know that she had her back. The she-wolves had to stick together.

Besides, they had forever and four legs. They could meet up sometime. Maybe Leah could get Bella to shield her and Seth and they could break off, becoming their own pack. Something for the gray wolf to ponder.

Jake kept on his tyrant and drove his point home with a firm finger poking Kris in her breastbone where her heart lay. The shock of the touch jerked her back to reality, out of her head where she silently cursed Jacob Black. Her muscles tensed as she stared him down and Seth let her go, looking between Leah and Kris confused. Kris saw Paul walking down the beach, his brows furrowed and his hair in his eyes. She wished she could've had a good relationship with him but it just wasn't in the cards. He wanted to be a hothead and throw away his only real family left, let him.

She didn't plan on shit going this awry but Jacob was forcing her hand. To demand that she practically die before she could see her imprint again? Absolutely unforgivable.

Fuck em all, like Emmett says.

Nodding to Leah and Seth, Kris straightened her spine. Jake looked at her carefully, easily seeing the resentment and fury in her eyes but not flinching, completely assured that his command held strong.

Seeing that she had the perfect opportunity to slip through, she slowly walked toward the water, acting as if she intended to dip her feet in. Her back to the few pack members that were gathered behind her, she spoke to the waves with a flat tone. "Jacob Black, you will not command me." As she spoke, she felt waves of power enter her blood and wondered at it, but she didn't stop speaking. "You've become a tyrant with me and I will not tolerate it. Trying to keep a packmate away from his or her imprint is the lowest of the lows and against our most sacred law." The longer she spoke, the stronger the power flowed into her and the deeper her voice became.

She knew what was happening and she spread her arms toward the Pacific in invitation. Jake walked around to her left to look at her closely. The wind had picked up and was blowing her dark strands around her shoulders. Paul stood on her right, also looking at her though his eyes were narrowed. Kris could _feel_ Leah and Seth behind her and she just knew they were going to join her.

"Jacob Black, I break from your pack. I am no longer under your control. Be ashamed of yourself." She growled as she whipped around to face him, normally hazel eyes glowed a feral yellow. Her newly alpha senses enveloped her and she breathed deeply, making eye contact with her new pack. "Will you be coming now or later?" She asked them, always willing to give her pack a choice.

Jake's head ping ponged back and forth as he looked at Leah and Seth back to Kris again. "What? No!" He cried, his deep voice raised a couple of octaves. Kris pinned him with her angry glowing gaze.

"Do not presume to tell me what to do any more!" She raised her voice loudly. Paul growled, bringing her attention to him. "And you, little brother. You think to alienate the only family you have left? Good job." She congratulated. She was done mourning the loss of a man who wanted nothing to do with her.

Leah met her gaze evenly. "Soon, sister. I'll be in touch." Seth nodded his agreement.

"They will not be going anywhere with you!" Jake cried indignantly. "They are _my_ pack!"

Chuckling darkly, Kris stepped up to Jacob so they were almost nose to nose. "They're not yours anymore. They are mine now and I give them a choice. They have family on this rez. I do not." She said as her eyes landed on Paul.

Kris stalked down the beach, the wind now creating whitecaps and blowing her hair all around her face. She let her eyes linger on each pack member as the bonfire came into view. Everyone looked up as if drawn by the power that radiated from her and a few lowered their eyes. She stood in front of the fire and addressed her former pack. "I will not be an omega in a pack with a tyrannical alpha. My name is Kristen Lahote and I am alpha of my own pack. Any of you are free to join me but if not, please know that there are no hard feelings. I'm sorry I disappeared on you and I'm sorry that I am leaving you. I'll miss you all very much. Please take care of yourselves."

Wide eyes followed her lithe movements as she walked straight into the treeline, stripped and phased, running off into the La Push wilderness and back toward her mate. She would never be kept from him. Not from anyone.


	8. Eight

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Howling shortly as she trotted down the long driveway to the Cullen house, Emmett raced to her and they collided together, a streak of white and black as they flew into the forest for a much needed run. Emmett had no idea what was wrong but he could feel her upset in his venom filled veins. She was still trembling and her wide wolf eyes were misty. Something was troubling her and he resolved himself to figure it out no matter how long it took. Kris was his top priority.

He chased her through the thick underbrush, letting his fingers twine into her thick, soft fur as they ran together. As they came upon a large herd of deer, she took off and Emmett hung back a moment while she took down two large bucks with a simple swipe of her dinner plate sized paws. She swung her head to pin him with her eyes and that's when he got a good look at her eyes. They weren't the glowing hazel he'd fallen in love with. These eyes were a feral yellow and it sent a zing of fear through his body before he remembered this was his mate, she would never hurt him.

Her eyes darted from his to the downed deer. He had to admit, she did a great job incapacitating the two deer. She didn't break the skin, only knocking them out. Quickly draining the animals, he sat back and watched as she tore into the shanks of them, pulling the tenderloin and succulent raw meat from their bones. He loved the way her muzzle crinkled and her long tongue slipped between her teeth as she ate her prey, using her paws to hold the meat in place.

Basking in the afterglow of their hunt, Emmett rested his head on her warm ribs, letting her heat flow into him as he ran his fingers through her fur and listened to the thick thud of her heart. It was early in the morning, Emmett guessed about two and he let Kris slumber, listening to her rumbling wolf-snore with a smile. He found it entertaining that while in her human skin, she didn't snore, making a cute whistle sound between her teeth but in her wolf form she snored.

Counting the stars and thinking about what their next move could be depending on what Kris confided in him when she awoke passed the time for him. Before he knew it, the sun behind the clouds was lightening the sky in beautiful colors of red and orange. Kris started stirring slowly and Emmett lifted himself up and turned to face her cross-legged. Blinking her bleary yellow eyes, she graced him with a wolfy grin, complete with lolling tongue and he chuckled at her sleepy look.

"Good morning sleepy head." He smiled as he ran his palm over the baby fine fur of her forehead.

Easily shifting back into her human form, she pulled the leather cord from her ankle and pulled on her jeans, leaving her top bare, the shirt in her lap. Emmett's body immediately reacted and Kris noticed, blushing but she didn't attempt to cover herself. "Good morning to you too." She smiled. He was happy to see that her golden hazel was back in place. He'd fallen deeply in love with the color.

"Did everything go alright last night?" He asked, knowing full well it didn't since she ran to him. He'd felt the pull of pain lessen with each galloping stride as she neared him. All he'd had time to say to his family was, "something's wrong, I'll be back" before racing from the house and meeting up with her on the long gravel drive. He knew his family would give them time to themselves, trusting him to get them if he needed help with anything.

Kris' demeanor changed and she scowled at her hands as they clutched the fabric of her top tightly. Her almond shaped eyes narrowed to slits and she shook her head. "No. I mean, it did. At first. Everything was great. Jake let me have a beautiful celebration home with so much food and we all laughed and I told them all about our engagement. Everyone was so nice except Paul. I mean, he wasn't mean? But he wasn't _there_. He just hovered on the edges. Even when Jared tried to joke with him, he would laugh but it was just a bark. Just a force of air and it put me on edge."

Emmett's brows furrowed in concern. He knew how much she needed someone to confide in and he wanted to be that person but sometimes it was nice to have a sibling or a good friend to talk to. He placed a beefy hand over hers and gently squeezed her tense fingers, silently asking her to continue.

"Near the end, Jake had me go for a walk with him…" She relayed everything he'd said to her, trying to manipulate her and command her to stay. Emmett's muscles strained as she continued her story until suddenly she laughed. "I'm a fucking alpha now, Emm. Breaking from the pack, calling Jacob Black out on his shit somehow granted me power to become an alpha." She laughed without humor.

Quirking an eyebrow in curiosity, he questioned, "How are you an alpha without a pack?" He wasn't sure how that would work. Wouldn't she just be a lone wolf?

She shook her head softly, her hair falling around her shoulders and tickling her chest. She looked at him from under her thick lashes. "I do have a pack." She whispered before looking at her lap again. "I know the wolves stink to you and your family. So I do understand if you don't want them around but they do need to be around _me_ , one way or another."

"Babe." Emmett waited until she met his eyes again. " _You_ stink to my family but they're not kicking you out. I planned on us having our own small place right next door to my family anyway, no matter where we relocate. We always buy a large lot of land so we'll just make a third home as well. Do you think they'd mind living on the same property as a bunch of _bloodsuckers_?" He asked with a wink, using the slur that the pack used often for his family.

She grinned, feeling more at ease. "Sure, so long as no one _leeches_ off of them like we'll be _wolfing_ all the food."

Emmett laughed and pulled his tiny mate into his lap. She may be 5'7 but he was still over a head taller than her and she was so tiny, his hands could span her waist. Granted, he had large hands, but that didn't matter. Her wide hips fit in the cradle of his lap perfectly and when she wriggled, she tossed her head around at him and grinned wickedly, feeling the effect she had on him.

"You're okay then now? What about the rest of the wolves?" He asked with interest.

Spinning around to straddle his lap, her ankles hooking behind his hips, she kissed his lips once softly. She missed having his taste on her tongue. "I left the invitation open. I'll never take my pack's choices away. The only time in my opinion that an alpha command should be used is in the heat of battle. Everyone should have an option unless it's a life or death situation." She said before she kissed his lips again.

Humming against her soft, warm lips, Emmett smiled. "That's very diplomatic of you." He accepted another kiss while his hands traversed her naked skin.

Letting out a small moan of desire, her eyes hooded and she stared into his. They were swirling with black, quickly blocking out the deep ocher color as his fingers pressed and kneaded her skin. She kissed him again, letting her tongue sweep across his lips.

Standing quickly to discard her jeans while Emmett shirked his own, she sat back in his lap eagerly, taking her mate into her body as they both moaned. She wrapped tightly around him; arms around his shoulders while she pressed her nose into his neck, legs around his waist, pussy around his cock. He gripped her hips hard and nuzzled below her ear with his nose, purring loudly through a groan as her muscles contracted around him.

She leaned way back, pressing her palms into the leaf-litter behind her and changing their position. She opened her mouth wide and groaned loudly, her voice husky as she called his name to the sky. Emmett wrapped his lips around one peaked nipple and sucked on the succulent soft flesh roughly, reveling in her keening cry as she bucked against him.

They reached their release quickly, falling to the side with their legs entangled, gasping and giggling. "Boy that was a fast one." She giggled louder. It was true, the time apart -even just a few hours- had made them ravenous and he couldn't hold in his orgasm for the life of him.

"It's a good thing we've got forever to make up for it." He commented lightly as he brushed her hair over her shoulder and stroked her neck.

She smiled, completely sated. "It was still perfect." She sighed wistfully.

Emmett chuckled thickly. "It's always perfect."

They finally meandered into the Cullen's backyard around midmorning. The sun was high in the sky but it was starting to mist from the thick clouds it hid behind. What awaited them was a shock not only for Emmett but for Kris. Along with Leah and Seth; Embry, Quil and most surprisingly, Jared were standing in the grass in their typical cutoff attire.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Kris asked with a raised brow as the couple approached them.

Emmett watched with a slacked jaw -just like the rest of the Cullen clan behind the wolves- as Embry, Quil and Jared kneeled in front of Kris. In some weird unison rehearsed verse, they spoke together, a musical bass vibration echoing off the house.

"We pledge our loyalty to our alpha, Kristen Lahote."

"Holy shit…" She said in awe as her arms spread wide and Emmett watched, fascinated as her eyes went from the golden hazel he loved to the bright feral yellow he noticed in the forest. Eyes fluttering closed, she leaned her head back toward the sky, seemingly accepting the power that flowed into her.

Long moments passed as Leah watched the Cullens with various emotions flying across her face and Seth shifted his weight from foot to foot.

Looking over her new pack, Kris inhaled deeply, her nostrils flaring before she exhaled hard. The words she spoke were husky and deep, immediately hardening Emmett again inside his jeans. "Welcome, wolves. I am humbly honored to have you apart of my family."

Once the newcomers stood, Kris blinked her eyes and the yellow faded back to hazel.


	9. Nine

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

 **Yes folks, this is the epilogue!**

It was decided rather quickly that the wolves would stay on the reservation or wherever they liked really for the time being. Kris vowed not to command them but she did let them know the vampire family would be moving soon across the states. Once the wolfpack pledged their own vow to follow their alpha wherever she went, everyone moved into the house. Jasper and Edward opened the windows to keep some fresh air floating through, lessening the stench of both species. Esme started cooking and baking up a storm, intent on making her new houseguests feel welcome. Rosalie and Ray, with the help of Alice headed to a small stone cottage to knock out a wall and turn it into a small place for the wolves to sleep if they so chose.

Kris settled on the sofa in the living room and addressed her wolves. "I'm so honored to have you here, really." She assured. "But why are you here? Why pledge yourselves to me?" She asked.

Leah smiled as she sat next to Embry. Kris watched in awe as the moody she-wolf tucked her hand into his. "A lot happened while you were gone that we didn't get to tell you before Jake went all 'asshole' on you. Embry's my imprint." She actually blushed and Kris smiled happily. Her lips spreading wide, showcasing her sparkling white teeth.

"That's so awesome. Congrats guys." She said before looking to Quil.

"Hey, I go where he goes." He stated matter-of-factly, jerking his thumb toward Embry. Kris nodded.

"What about Jake though? You guys are best friends." She wondered, looking between the two.

"Were best friends." Quil answered gruffly. "Treating you like shit is not the first time he's pulled some bullshit. He's trying to keep everyone on the rez. He doesn't seem to care about anyone anymore. We couldn't take it."

Jared made a noise of agreeance, bringing Kris' attention to him. "Jared?" She questioned.

Shrugging his bulky shoulders, he raked a hand through his hair. "I just felt like I didn't belong. Paul was my best friend but ever since he phased, it's like he's changed. Most of us kept our normal personalities but Jake and Paul…" Jared shook his head, sorrowfully. "Something profound changed in them. Old Quil has a theory but we didn't want to stick around to find out if it's true or not. It's only getting worse."

Quil explained how Jake, being a true alpha should have imprinted by now and that his grandfather, the shaman of La Push, thinks that the reason the two wolves are so testosterone driven is because their imprints are close but they haven't connected yet. "The old man thinks that's why their spirit wolves are on some sort of power trip. He's convinced things will settle down once they finally meet their other halves."

"Meanwhile, they're just damaging the pack ranks...as you can tell." Embry said as he waved his hand to the six wolves sitting in the Cullen household.

Esme presented a large feast soon after the pack discussion, covering the twelve person oak table with a thick table cloth and placing many hot dishes on top of woven trivets. Though the wolves all tried to be polite and sweet to the matriarch who opened her home to them, they couldn't help the noises that came from their stomachs or their mouths as they devoured the food within minutes. Even Kris was patting her stomach as she burped. She blushed profusely, causing the vampires to laugh with her.

Alice and Jasper -because he wouldn't let his mate around the wolves alone without him yet- took the five of Kris' wolfpack out to the stone cottage and though Kris wanted to see where they would be staying, she was exhausted. The power that enveloped her from the pack shift had worn her out. She could always follow their scents in the morning.

Curling into Emmett, completely naked and relishing in his cool body soothing her overheated one, she pressed a kiss to his chest before falling asleep almost instantly.

Turns out she didn't need to follow their scents because they'd followed their noses to the kitchen where Esme had prepared yet another feast. This one had an array of breakfast foods from grits and cream of wheat to sausages and bacon. Kris praised the cooking so much that Esme finally told her to stuff it or she wouldn't feed her again though the matriarch looked very pleased. During breakfast it was discussed that everyone would move sooner rather than later and after a very easy vote and the all clear from Alice, they decided to leave by the weekend.

The next few days went fairly quickly, packing up the houses on the rez and loading them into three large moving trucks, courtesy of the Cullens. Jared, Embry, and Seth would be driving the trucks across the country to the address Esme gave them while the Cullens packed their house. Kris didn't have anything in Paul's house except one box she felt she needed to take. It held an old family bible from the Lang side and a laminated photo of the Lahote family tree. Paul wasn't home when she gathered her things so she left him a note with her cell phone number on it.

If he ever wished to contact her, he had a way. If not, no hard feelings...Well, anymore than there already were.

She helped Leah pack their shared apartment that Kris hadn't set foot in in over six months. She only packed some photos and her clothing and necessary toiletries before she helped Leah pack her things as well. No one had heard from Jake and though Kris longed to make things right because she hated leaving things the way they were, Jacob Black made his bed. He can lie in it.

Leaving a sealed envelope in the Black's mailbox on the way back toward Forks, she let Jake know how to get ahold of her should he ever need her for any emergencies but she also warned him that she wouldn't take any crap. She wished him luck in finding his imprint. When she had found Emmett she'd thought Jake had an imprint. He had loved her deeply but Jared had explained that the girl he was so hung up on and in love with was Bella Swan...The same Bella that was Edward's mate.

It shocked her to realize that the two women were the same. She looked the same and yet completely different and Jake's image of her was skewed. No wonder she'd never met the broad. At least not the human one. She snickered to herself as she used the term her granddaddy always used for women. Leah and Kris drove the moving truck to the Cullens and proceeded to help them finish their packing. Quil was having fun with Emmett in the backyard, throwing a football around and getting to know each other. Turns out both of them were obsessed with videogames and Kris had to laugh.

She walked out into the yard, overhearing a debate they had going on. Quil tossed the ball with a grunt. "I'm just saying man, a vampire's choice of food interferes with a human's choice to live!"

Emmett caught the ball with ease even as he dove for it and Kris grinned at him, loving the way his muscles coiled and bunched with his movements.

"It's not like vampires drain everyone! Besides, I eat animals, dude."

Quil snorted as he caught the ball and then lobbed it back to Emmett. "Oh so that makes it okay then!" He grinned as the ball sailed over his opponent's head and then died on his lips as Emmett jumped straight up into the air, snatched the ball and threw it at Quil from the air before his feet touched the ground again. Quil caught it though, in the gut and Kris laughed as he went flying backwards into the treeline.

Emmett clapped his hands together in a self satisfied manner. "Yep. It does. Vampire's gotta eat too." He nodded curtly at Quil as he grunted his way out of the forest with a scowl.

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya." He grumbled.

Kris couldn't tell how the debate was settled but the guys seemed content to let it lie so she shrugged her shoulders and waved them over. "We're almost done. The house is empty and the cars are loaded on the hauler. You guys have anything else you need to do before we go?" She asked as they started walking through the now empty house, their footprints echoing off the bare walls and floors.

Twenty hours later, they were pulling up a longer driveway than the one in Forks, Washington in the deep north of New York just south of Domaine-Enchante, Canada and north of Forest, NY. They had a hundred acres to themselves. Over double the amount of land they owned in Forks and there was no need to build any houses for any of the wolves because there was an old abandoned cabin rental company that came with the sale. The cabins simply needed to be overhauled and everything would be ready for them all. Each cabin was just over four hundred square feet with a wood burning fireplace. The shells were beautiful cedar logs that had been urethaned enough to stay safe from the harsh elements of the Great North Woods winters. It would take nothing at all for a large group of shifters and vampires to remodel.

The manor -as Esme insisted on calling it- was a large Craftsman style home. The design was simple, a stopping-off point between a Victorian and a mid-century house with fanciful features; exposed roof beams, multiple roof planes and decorative balustrades accents. It needed repainted and re-stained, definitely new windows and the hardwood floors needed to be sanded down as well. There was going to be a lot of work to be done but Kris was positive it would be well worth it.

As the wolves unpacked the moving trucks into a few of the cabins that they wouldn't be remodeling just yet, the vampires headed in town to get the needed supplies and get the utilities turned on and such. Emmett wired every home for internet and electricity -as the cabins were more rustic than modern- and then proceeded to start sanding the floors in every home. Jasper and Edward worked on painting and staining while Bella and Alice went shopping for furniture and decor. Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie worked on the roofing of every home and then put in all new windows and doors.

Everything was done within two weeks, the longest part being that all of the wolves needed rest and food. Emmett had called them all stubborn and stupid at points because they refused to rest for long hours, working well into the nights. Usually they ate as they worked and hadn't shifted but once the entire time.

"Okay that's enough!" Carlisle demanded with a stern brow as Kris wiped her forehead on the back of her hand. She had just finished staining the last porch a deep red in the hot sun.

The Cullens all sparkled brightly but thankfully the thick woods hid them from view above as they'd left as many trees as they could. Privacy was becoming a thing of the past with all the satellites and airplanes going overhead so they took all the precautions they could.

Every wolf stopped what they were doing and looked at the Cullen patriarch. Kris still didn't get along with him very well but that wasn't for his lack of trying. It was because he rubbed her the wrong way. Emmett had tried to smooth the ruffled feathers but first impressions held true and though she didn't normally hold grudges, Carlisle Cullen was not her favorite person.

Once he knew he had their full attention, he spoke. "We're done. There's the bare minimum left to do and you all need to run. We've taken time to hunt over the last two weeks but you have only phased once."

Jared shook his head in the negative, ready to open his mouth but Carlisle held up his hand. "Please, your muscles are quivering with the need to let your wolves free. We don't need accidents because you're denying your wolves." He said with compassion.

Kris looked around and saw what he did. The wolf pack was a stubborn bunch but as alpha she should be making sure they take the time to take care of themselves. A pack run was in order. She would have to do better.

Locking eyes with Carlisle, she walked up to him and held out her hand. It was time to put the past behind her. She knew he only wanted what was best for everyone. He grasped it with a smile. "Thank you." She looked around the area before meeting his eyes again. "For everything." She whispered.

She froze as he leaned forward and his lips connected with her cheek. "And thank _you_ , daughter. You've made my family whole."

She really didn't expect those words to pierce her heart as they did but when her eyes welled up with tears, Carlisle let go of her hand and pretended to be engrossed in the work Emmett was doing to the soffit and facia of the house. He knew how proud she could be and he also knew she wouldn't want him to witness her tears.

Turning abruptly, she whistled to her pack who all eagerly came running. "Let's go for a run!" She said excitedly. They changed in the treeline and left their clothes there before shifting easily, their wolfskins easily accepting them. They ruffled their furs and headbutted each other with enthusiasm before taking off into the deep woods. They ran for hours, bumping each other, nipping at ears and downing animals for food.

By the time they got back, there was nothing left for them to do except eat the spread that Esme once again laid out for them. Even the lawn had been mowed. They all showered quickly so they wouldn't sweat all over everything and then devoured everything quickly. Even with the raw dinner they'd consumed they were ravenous like...well, wolves.

Later than night Emmett crawled into the king sized bed of their small blue clapboard home that sat on the far right side of the property. He hugged her to his body and buried his face in her hair.

"Isn't it odd that the wolves and us each get our own place but the rest of your family all share the main house?" Kris asked sleepily.

Emmett chuckled into her hair, tickling her neck. "Trust me, they're just happy not to have any permanent wolf stink in their home."

Kris rolled her eyes but not only were they closed, she was facing away from her mate. His hand traveled up her torso to cup her breast, kneading her flesh. She hummed into the pillow as she arched against him. "We should design some sort of humidifier scent blocker or neutralizer. The crap in stores don't work for shit. Maybe we could make everyone's lives easier. I know that's why Rose and Ray took the attic. To make sure we're never near their clothes." She said with a small smile.

Large cool hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her hips into the cradle of his. He hummed his agreement, not paying a bit of attention to her words.

"We could probably patent something and get rich off it." She sighed as his fingers worked down her thighs and back up. She wriggled her butt into his erection and Emmett grunted in pleasure. He started pulling her clothing off of her body before removing his own as well.

"There's enough vents in the house and it's big enough in there that we could all…" She paused as his large hand cupped her mound, teasing her lower lips. "...all live like one big...happy...family." Kris moaned as Emmett's fingers entered her.

Nipping at her earlobe, Emmett growled. "Are you done talking yet, mate?"

The flood he released within her at those words caused him to moan into her throat. "Hm. Yeah. I think...I think so." She said softly as she turned over onto her back the same moment he covered her body with his.

"Good because I'm done listening to anything other than 'oh god' and 'yes please', babe. Let me fuck you." He said huskily.

Shaking her head, he paused and stared at her. "Make love to me, Emmett. Love me." She said with a small smile.

"Always, babe. I'll always love you." He kissed her nose before slanting his lips over hers.

Yeah, she was done talking.


End file.
